


Dean Hates Witches (And Shifters)

by littlegraybunny



Category: Supernatural, Young Avengers
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegraybunny/pseuds/littlegraybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to take a lot of convincing for Dean to realize that they're not /that/ kind of witch and shifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Hates Witches (And Shifters)

**Author's Note:**

> Lame Supernatural/Young Avengers crossover quickfic.

“Okay,” Dean says, feeling his patience wear down by the second. “One more time.”

Billy sighs, and it’s almost a growl. “I’m a witch,” he says.

“A male witch.”

“Yes,” Billy growls out. “Witches can be males too.”

“And your boyfriend, here,” Dean says, “is a shifter.”

“Yeah,” Teddy says drily, fiddling idly with the robe binds on his wrists. “You got a problem with it?”

“What poor bastard’s skin are you wearing, huh?” Dean says, leaning down into Teddy’s face.

Teddy’s expression goes sour. “I’m not _wearing_ anyone’s _skin_ , you sick freak.”

Dean nods and stands back up. Billy rolls his eyes, but he knows if he tries to get up too fast, that tall guy in the corner will use that shiny blade on Teddy in the way that ‘Dean’ so eloquently described, and he wasn’t exactly eager for that.

“So, what’re you two in town for, huh?” Dean asks, casually making his way back around to Billy. “You team up for a little weekend feast?”

“Dude,” Teddy sighs. “We’re visiting his grandma.”

Dean ignores him in favour of looking down at Billy in what Billy knows Dean must think is an intimidating way.

“Where’d you hide the hex bags?” Dean growls.

“Would you stop asking me that?” Billy huffs. “I don’t even know what the hell a hex bag is.”

Dean looks to the tall guy in the corner, who shrugs, the edges of his mouth pulling down in confusion. Dean rolls his shoulders.

“You got to the count of three,” Dean says, taking the silver blade from the tall guy. “Or your boyfriend here loses his head. You got me?”

“Shit,” Teddy says.

Billy scrambles in his seat. “Are you kidding me?”

“One.”

“What the hell! You psychopath! I don’t know what a hex bag is!”

“Two.”

“Oh, fuck. Teddy, hang on.”

Before Dean can reach the third count, Billy mutters a quick spell that flings Dean back against the wall with its force, knocking the blade out of his hand. The tall guy— _Sam_ , that was his name—rushes to help him, but with the blade away from his throat Teddy springs into his hulk form, the ropes ripping off of his wrists from the strain, and he steps in front of Sam, now at least half a head taller.

“We are not the droids you’re looking for,” Teddy says, grinning, while Sam backs into the opposite wall.

“ _IwanttobeuntiedIwanttobeuntiedIwanttobe—_ ”

“Sonuvabitch,” Dean grumbles from the floor. “I _hate_ witches.”


End file.
